


"So what, you're just gonna leave?"

by etheraele



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheraele/pseuds/etheraele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With you and Sam's rough adventure coming to an end, will you be able to say goodbye?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"So what, you're just gonna leave?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: uhhh i love young prison sam and i’ve noticed there aren’t very many fics of him out there so i decided to write one as my first on this blog :^) the first part of the fic is really just… fluff? its a small snippet of something that was going on BEFORE the actual line took place, and the second one is well… the line. I felt like it was too short with just the second part so i added on something. YIKIES SORRY IM RAMBLING. anyhow, enjoy!

Your eyes felt so puffy when you woke up, you could barely open them. It’s as if you had way too much salt the night before with no water, as much as you wished it was the case this time, it wasn’t. 

Both you and Sam had been searching for this treasure for awhile now, and it wasn’t going to slip out of your grasp just because you couldn’t handle a couple of punches… Well, punches was an understatement, you really took a beating that last fight, your body was still store from it and your wounds were still fresh.

You weren’t really getting any sleep on it too, the more closer you got the less sleep you got. Spending the nights in the hotels and tents on clues instead of sleep. As much as you hated to admit it this was slowly breaking you down, the real break down was at the fight. How you almost completely lost the control when you thought you had it, and how grateful you were for Sam saving your ass instead of you saving his.

You slowly got up, still in bed and you took a deep breath in, you were so, so sore, your head was pounding and if you could, you would go back to sleep, but you couldn’t. You shifted over, your feet touching the soft hotel carpet before walking over to the washroom. As soon as you turned on the light you nearly hissed, the strong neon light accentuating your headache you pulled your hands over your eyes, pressing your fingers lightly into your closed eyes for a moment. 

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Slowly removing your hands from your face you take a step toward the sink, turning on the tap to a warm temperature before gently washing your face. As soon as you look up, you almost flinched. You looked terrible, your eyes were somewhat swollen, your face bruised and grazed, your body probably wasn’t really in better condition either. 

You shut off the washroom light feeling your headache taking over again, shutting the washroom door behind you shortly after. You find Sam sitting on the bed, twiddling with his cigarette packet. 

“You okay?” He asked looking up, his eyes read of concern and he wasn’t being witty for once, he was being serious. 

You faintly nodded in reply, enough for him to notice. 

He took a deep breath before looking back to his cigarette packet, nodding to your nod. Silence filled the room and you felt kind of bad for your recklessness, seeing Sam this worried was rare, and it worried you as much as it did him. You didn’t want him to worry this much, but he did, it was normal for him to, he loved you. 

“I thought I was going to lose you back there.” He spoke up, breaking the silence in the hotel room, you looked down not really knowing what to say.

“I- uh- Sorry.” you let out, god you were so weak you couldn’t even speak for too long.

“No, no don’t apologize.” He chuckles softly before standing up and pulling you into a light hug, aware enough not to hurt you. You lifted your arms pulling him into you closer. You two were so close to this treasure, and you weren’t going to back out now.

January 21th

A week later

The crashing waves broke the silence between you and Sam, but that was it. You didn’t say anything, neither did he. While you were waiting for your taxi to arrive to take you to the airport, you kind of… didn’t want it to arrive. You didn’t meet Sam too long ago, yet in that month that you’ve gotten to know him, you’ve bonded. It wasn’t one sided, was it?

You stole a quick glance at him while he was looking over the water, the air was warm, for January and you kind of wanted to take a dip in the water. 

“Any plans for when you get back?” Sam interrupts the silence, taking his gaze and attention off the water and putting it on you.

“Taxes, I really need to do my taxes.” You reply with a soft smile.

Right, taxes.

As soon as that taxi arrived and you stepped in it, you’d go back to your normal, mundane life. Working from 7 to 3 Mondays through Fridays, going out to dinner at your favorite restaurant once a month as a treat. 

“Sounds very, adventurous… I definitely find that life a bit too risky for my tastes.” He smirks trying to lighten up the mood a bit. You both didn’t want this to end, yet neither of you would say it. Then if no one would- Who would? 

Honk!

You turn around abruptly, slightly startled finding the taxi, the taxi you were dreading. Tightening the grip on the duffel bag you were holding you smile one last time at Sam, taking in all of his features before you go, and start making your way to the taxi.

“So what, you’re just gonna leave?” Sam asks making you stop in your steps. You didn’t turn around, you just stood there, staring at the taxi, your knuckles turning white because of your grip on your duffel bag.

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to do? We meet, we bond, then one of leaves… Right?” You take a deep breath in, holding it for a moment before quietly letting it out.

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be that way, besides who says it has to be that way anyway huh?” He laughs for a moment and you close your eyes, you’re really going to miss that laugh.

Wait. Wake up. Listen to what he’s talking about, you’ll be hearing that laugh again. With that thought you turn around to face him before he continues.

“You know… Maybe this doesn’t have to be goodbye.” He takes a few steps forward before continuing, “What do you say, partner?”


End file.
